Chloe and Lex's Version to Not Was
by malugargula
Summary: Lex was kidnapped and Chloe found him. Now she will try to help him.


Title: Chloe and Lex's Version to Not Was  
  
Author: Malu  
  
Email: malufanfics@terra.com.br   
  
Rating: R (for language)  
  
Category: Chlex action/drama/romance.   
  
Spoilers: Cool, Crush and Tempest from Smallville, Not Was from La Femme Nikita.  
  
Summary: Lex was kidnapped and Chloe found him. Now she will try to help him.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any of the characters, I'm just borrowing, will give them back, not making any money with their use in this story, so don't sue me. (But I really wish I could keep Michael Rosenbaum with me). I don't own Alias or La Femme Nikita either.  
  
Archive: http://www.sometimes-lucky.net/~baldtruth/ http://planeta.terra.com.br/lazer/malufanfics/ http://naughty-seduction.net http://www.fanfiction.net/list.php?categoryid=1303  
  
Anybody else who wants it, all you have to do is ask.  
  
Feedback: Yes. I would love some feedback.  
  
Author Notes: This fic is based on the episode Not Was from La Femme Nikita. I love that show too and the characters Michael and Nikita. It's a wonderful episode so I decided to do this kind of homage. Thanks again to my friends from The Bald Truth who are always stimulating me to write. And a huge thanks to David, who made the corrections and adjustments that were needed. You rock, my friend!!!  
  
  
  
For over two weeks, Lex Luthor was missing. The kidnapping stirred up the entire town. The citizens of Smallville didn't exactly love him, because he was Lionel "the Devil" Luthor's son. But, in a tough situation like this, they had to admit that the young man had toiled to improve the situation in Smallville. He had created thousands of jobs, brought the most modern medical equipments to Smallville's Hospital, helped the asylum and changed the drain system from LuthorCorp to LexCorp, so the residues wouldn't contaminate the soil anymore. Foremost on the resident's minds was the hope that the elder Luthor would pay the ten million dollars ransom quickly. However, the thought of paying off the kidnappers convinced the elder Luthor that the act was a weakness. Instead, he sent several detectives to find where was his son and who were the kidnappers, so they could feel his revenge.  
  
*****  
  
Chloe drove around Smallville without a purpose for over an hour. She tried forgetting about her life for a while. She couldn't believe how many pitfalls she had suffered since her move to the town. First, she had loved her best friend, Clark Kent, for years. After finally getting a chance to be with him, his obsession for Lana Lang and that damn tornado ruined everything. Then she got involved with two mutants: one who wanted to suck away her heat and life, and the other who actually tried to kill her. When she finally got over Clark and had truly accepted his relationship with Lana, her eye drifted to the bald playboy that always drove above the speed limit. Yes, she was in love with Lex Luthor. Thanks God that nobody knew about it or she would die of shame. However, she knew that he would never be attracted to her in a million years. After all, he was used to those rich brunette supermodels with their perfect bodies. Why would he pay attention to a small, blonde, intrepid reporter? He was always nice to her, they were friends, always drinking coffee together and practicing their 'verbal judo', but he was a reserved person. She could never find out what he was thinking and he never talk about his past, his mother or any other personal things. And now, he had disappeared. She thought about him all the time. 'Oh my God, is he hurt? Please don't let anything bad happen to him.' She tried to discover something that could help find Lex and his captors. But she had no luck until now.  
  
She was tired of driving and decided to stop for some time. She was far from the city, in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing around her but trees and birds. She sat on the ground and stayed there for a long time. Suddenly, she heard a really strange sound something like a sob, maybe a mumble, but definitively a human noise.  
  
She walked through the trees, trying to locate the source of the sound and saw some kind of lake almost covered with leafs and branches. Chloe's mouth became a perfect 'o' with fright and horror from the vision in front of her.  
  
Lex lay submerged with his hands bound and mouth gagged. He was running out of air.  
  
She ran and tried unsuccessfully to wake him up. She grew desperate but then, relaxed a little when felt his heart beating. Then she ungagged and untied him with a huge effort before pulling him out of the lake. She didn't know where this newfound strength had come from.  
  
Chloe didn't know what to do. She needed help but didn't want to leave him alone. She sat next to him, placing his head in her lap. He looked so fragile. She couldn't stop herself and started to cry hard, while caressing his smooth baldhead. The bastards who kidnapped him left him there to die. How could somebody do that to a human being, especially to the one that she loved so much? She had almost lost him and that realization terrified her.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, she still had tears rolling down her cheeks when she heard Lex say in a weak voice. "What. what happened?" His face was mixed with confusion and fear.  
  
She helped him to sit in a comfortable position and talked to him. "Lex, are you okay? Can you walk? What did they do to you?"  
  
"I can walk, I think. Who are 'they'?"  
  
"Let's get out of here before they come back."  
  
Chloe got up quickly. When Lex was by her side, she caught his hand and almost dragged him to her car.  
  
He stopped for a moment and looked around perplexed like he never had seen a tree before in his life.  
  
"Lex, for God's sake, let's get away from here. It's dangerous."  
  
He stood there, looking at her with a blank face.  
  
"Why do you keep calling me Lex?"  
  
'Oh crap. Is this really happening? Has he lost his memory? I can't believe this.'  
  
"Look. I'm Chloe Sullivan. Your name is Alexander, but you like to be called Lex. You're my friend and my daddy's boss. You live in Smallville, you were kidnapped two weeks ago and we have to get away from here now, ok? Please, trust me. I won't hurt you. I want to help you."  
  
Lex felt so much kindness, sincerity and concern in those words that he realized he could trust that beautiful blonde girl and got into her car.  
  
She drove back trying to decide what she was going to do. If Clark were there, he would know what to do. But he and Lana were spending the weekend on a cruise. And her father was traveling on business. She couldn't let anybody know that she saved him from dying in that lake nor that he had any memory. Those situations would be dangerous. After all, Lex's captors were out there, and they could be anyone. Thank God he was stretched on the seat apparently sleeping, obscuring him from passersby.  
  
Chloe pulled into her father's garage. After closing the gate, she led him inside the house. Lex was cold and very groggy like he was drunk or drugged. She gave him some of her father's clothes and told him to change and to rest on the couch. When she returned to the room, he already out cold. She smiled at the thought that Lex Luthor was on her couch and covered him with a blanket. She could tell that he didn't smell alcohol, so probably the kidnappers had drugged him. She wanted to kill those evil bastards right now with her own hands.  
  
She let him sleep for an hour while she arranged the guest room and cooked some soup. When she had finished, she woke him up to eat. He really needed to recover his strength and health. When he finished, she called to him from the bathroom. She had a big smile on her face and was pointing to the tub, which was filled with hot water and bubbles. "I prepared this bath so you can unwind.  
  
Chloe closed the door behind her. She brought more clean clothes for him and hoped that he could feel better after the bath.  
  
Lex was delighted. He was lost, frightened, confused, his whole body was sore and the hot water full of bubbles and with a delicious smell was helping him to relax and feel much better. That little blonde was really making her best to please him. And she was doing a great job. Were they friends? He realized that some kind of formality stood between them as lovers. That was a pity. He had the feeling that they could be great together.  
  
She was waiting for him in the living room. "How was your bath?"  
  
He grinned warmly and sat beside her. "The best bath of my life."  
  
She mocked a hurt voice. "Since this is the only one you remember, I don't think that was a compliment."  
  
He was laughing hard by now. Chloe was mesmerized by this sound. His laughter made him even more gorgeous. She thought that he should smile all of the time instead of having that annoying smirk on his face. Unfortunately, now they had to talk seriously and try to find a solution about his amnesia and his kidnapping.  
  
"Lex, can you remember anything that happened before I found you?"  
  
"No, I can't. Sorry, Chloe." He looked so sad.  
  
"Hey, no problem. I'll help you. When you least expect it, you'll remember everything again." She took his hands and squeezed them kindly.  
  
"Thanks. You're being so nice to me." He smiled shyly.  
  
'Oh, I really love this man. I need to help him.'  
  
They spent the afternoon watching movies and discussing about them. They made pizza together and a big mess in the kitchen. They were both avoiding any personal subject.  
  
"Well, Lex. It's getting late. Let's go to bed and tomorrow we can start thinking about a solution, ok?"  
  
Immediately she realized what she said and blushed hard. 'Great, Chloe. Well done. Now he'll think that you two are lovers and always sleep together.' "That's not like this, I mean, it's not the same bed, you know, I mean."  
  
He was sure that he never saw something anything more beautiful than this blushing girl in front of him. However, since he sensed her discomfort and her pretended lack of interest, he just gave her a little smile. "Chloe, before you go to your room, could you give me something for the pain on my arms?"  
  
Chloe immediately asked to see his arm and saw lots of needle marks. 'So, he really was drugged. What kind of drug did they inject him with? Will he have an abstinence crisis tomorrow? That's it, I need help.' "Here's the pain killer. Now you have to sleep, ok? Tomorrow we'll try to discover more about what happened to you." She watched him enter the guest room.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed a friend's. "Syd? It's Chloe. I need your help. It's an emergency."  
  
Sydney Bristow was Chloe's cousin. They were really close, but didn't see each other very much because Sydney lived in New York. She studied at NYU and worked as waitress at a place called Dean & Deluca. However, she was a secret agent of CIA as well, just like her father, who was Gabriel Sullivan's brother.  
  
"Hi Chlo. What happened? Is Uncle Gabe ok?"  
  
"Yes, he's fine. He's in Las Vegas for a work conference this weekend. Look, I have a friend who was kidnapped two weeks ago. When I found him, he was unconscious and suffering from amnesia, so I brought him here. He's still groggy and has some needle marks in his arms. I'm afraid that he'll go into withdrawal soon. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Why don't you contact his family? Take him to the hospital? You can't take care of him alone, Chloe."  
  
"I can't let anybody discover that he's here. He was left to die. The kidnappers are demanding a ten million dollar ransom which that bastard Lionel doesn't want to pay. Instead, he hired lots of detectives to find Lex."  
  
"Wait a minute. Are you talking about Lionel and Lex Luthor? Oh my God, Chloe, you don't know the kind of trouble that you're in. Look, it's 11pm. I'll be there in the morning. Take care, and I really mean it, ok?"  
  
"Ok, I'll take care."  
  
****  
  
Next morning, Sydney arrived at Chloe's house by 7 and told her the real truth behind Lex's kidnapping. Some terrorist groups wanted to build nuclear weapons capable of destroying the whole world. They had asked Lionel to help them. When he refused, they kidnapped Lex and demanded the money they needed. But Lionel couldn't pay them because he knew that they would kill Lex anyway for revenge. Even then, they would kill him and make the bombs. Those groups were extremely dangerous and were known for their biological weapons.  
  
Perhaps the drugs in Lex's blood were causing his amnesia. Maybe they would never wear off as they might kill him. The only solution was to collect a sample of Lex's blood, isolate the drug and prepare the antidote.  
  
Chloe understood the gravity of the situation, and agreed with her cousin's idea. She entered the Lex's room, woke him up and told him that her cousin was a nurse that needed the blood sample to see if he was anemic or something like this. She couldn't tell him the truth. He was not himself; he was fragile, frightened and weak.  
  
He agreed.  
  
Sydney took his blood and left the house recommending to Chloe that she should stay inside and be careful.  
  
Chloe went to see Lex who had slept again. She sat next him and stayed there watching the man she loved with all her heart.  
  
He awoke three minutes later.  
  
"Hi. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Hi. No I didn't. I had strange dreams."  
  
"Did you remember something?"  
  
"No, I mean, I don't know. There were lots of things, but they didn't make much sense."  
  
"It's ok. Don't worry. Everything will be fine soon."  
  
"Chloe, I was wondering. Maybe we should contact my family. They must be worried about me. You said that I was kidnapped two weeks ago."  
  
"Look, Lex, I can't explain everything to you right now, but you'll just have to trust me, all right? Nobody can know that you are alive for now. I promise you that we will call your father soon."  
  
"Ok. What about my mother?"  
  
"Oh, Lex, I'm so sorry that I have to tell you this. Your mother died a long time ago. Years before we met."  
  
"Oh. How old I was? Why did she die? Accident? Sickness?"  
  
"I don't know. You never told me anything about this."  
  
"How long have you know me?"  
  
"Over two years. You met my best friend the day you moved here. We met a while before this. And my father works for you."  
  
"Why don't you know me better? Why don't I talk about my mother's death?"  
  
"It's hard to explain. We are friends, we always hang out together, but we don't talk about personal things."  
  
He smiled. "I must be a real jackass."  
  
Chloe laughed. "Actually I am very fond of you."  
  
"I am glad to hear that. You are a wonderful girl. I really should let us know each other better."  
  
Chloe gently brushed her hand on his face. "We are friends, Lex. We will have a chance to talk about our personal life."  
  
She left the room and went to the kitchen, where she prepared their breakfast.  
  
They ate in silence.  
  
While Lex showered, Chloe sat in front of the TV and started thinking about how the weird turn that her life had just taken. She was caring for Lex, the man she loved, and he was acting exactly how she always wished. He was relaxed, friendly; he was comfortable by her side even knowing that he was showing his fears, his weaknesses. And because of that, she loved him even more, what meant that she would suffer much more when everything returned to normal.  
  
They spent the day talking, laughing and watching TV. They even had dinner right there.  
  
Chloe was enjoying a lot. She always wanted to be closer to Lex. Even if was just for that one day, she was really happy.  
  
"Oh, Chloe. You are great. I'm enjoying our time together. You are a good friend."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Chloe looked away from him. She was happy for seeing him so open to her, enjoying her company and forgetting about the kidnapping. But at the same time she was those days together.  
  
Lex noted her sudden chance. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's just hard to get used to."  
  
"What?" He was confused.  
  
"You."  
  
"Didn't I ever tell you things like that?"  
  
"No. We always have our 'verbal judo', which I love, but you never praised me like this."  
  
"I can't believe it. Did we ever dance?"  
  
"No."  
  
Lex stood up and extended his hand, silently asking for a dance.  
  
Chloe was becoming really uncomfortable with the way things were going.  
  
"Oh, Lex, I don't think so."  
  
"Please, Chloe."  
  
Lex putted his arm around the small blonde. They started to dance the music that was playing in a TV show. He brushed his lips softly on hers. She pushed him away.  
  
"Please, Lex, don't do this."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"This is not who you are."  
  
They kept dancing until someone knocked the door.  
  
As Chloe opened the door, Sydney blew into the room like a hurricane and dragged the former to the kitchen. Once there, Sydney announced that CIA had captured the terrorists who kidnapped Lex and had determined the nature of the poison. It was a potent poison that caused total amnesia and that provoked a fatal heart attack in a few days. She showed the IV bag with the antidote.  
  
Chloe was happy and relieved that Lex wasn't going to die. She and her cousin explained everything to him.  
  
He agreed to take the antidote. It would take several hours to take effect. At that point, his memory would be back and he would be out of danger.  
  
Chloe stood beside his bed.  
  
Sydney excused herself and left right after that. She had to make the report about the case.  
  
Lex looked from the IV bag to the needle plugged in his arm. "Is it going to work?"  
  
"Sure it is."  
  
"Won't I be able to remember this two days we spent together?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
She stood up to leave, but he held her arm and locked his eyes with hers.  
  
"Have I ever told you that I love you?"  
  
"Actually, no." She was trying hard not to cry.  
  
"I do, Chloe."  
  
The blonde picked up his hand, kissed the back of it, and left the room.  
  
She needed to call his father. He was a cold man, but he was not as evil as everybody thought. She learned from her cousin that he was having a hard time with Lex's kidnapping. He actually confessed to the agents he cried every night when he was alone in his bedroom. Maybe this was the push he needed to start being a real father. Lex needed one.  
  
Lionel decided to talk to Chloe personally. She explained everything to Lionel Luthor. He was perplexed about Lex's rescue and his loss of memory. He confessed all the fear that he felt from the kidnappers' threats and thanked Chloe sincerely for her actions. She knew that this was the birth of a new, more humane man. She suggested him that she should tell Lex about the rescue and the drug. His father should tell him later about the terrorists. After that, the old man remained in the living room and Chloe went to the bedroom, to stay next the bald man.  
  
Lex awakened and looked to Chloe, with his handsome blue eyes.  
  
Chloe sighed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Lex looked around. "I'm a little dizzy but I'm fine, thanks. But where am I and what the hell happened to me, Chloe?"  
  
"Lex, do you remember the kidnapping?"  
  
"A little bit. Five men with masks entered the plant, gave me some kind of shock and then, I remember being tied to a chair in a dark room. Not much more than this. Why? What happened?"  
  
"They did something to your memory while you were captured. They injected some kind of poison in you that provoked a total amnesia. You haven't been able to remember who you were for the last two days. I found you left to die in a lake far from the city and brought you here. My cousin that works on the CIA brought the antidote, that's why this empty IV is beside the bed. The rest your father will tell you later.  
  
The billionaire kept staring at her. Was he remembering all that happened? All that he said to her? Did he really love her or just that "other Lex Luthor who lived inside that body somewhere" felt this way?  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I may not remember everything that happened, but I do remember what I said to you. I meant it, Chloe. I love you and I'm sorry that this whole mess had to happen so I could summon up the courage to finally confess my feelings for you".  
  
She was almost pinching herself to see if that was a dream or if Lex just said that he loved her. She gently bent over him and captured his lips in a soft kiss."  
  
"I love you too, Lex." 


End file.
